


化身邪龙

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: *伊修加德龙骑x圣职修道士*攻方有性障碍*内含流血、死亡、碧池、娈童、开大车等情节
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	化身邪龙

年轻的龙骑士披着一身风雪走进了这里，虽然伊修加德本就是个常年飘雪的严寒之地，但他的身影将风雪衬的更加刺骨。

这是一所小小的教堂，从里面略显破败的景象不难判断出它的年代和处境。与昏暗压抑的屋子格格不入的是一名面容年轻的修道士，他与手中端着的烛台像雪地中突兀的篝火。令人惊讶的是在这样寒酸的环境中，这名修道士看起来竟然给人容光焕发、生活滋润的感觉。

龙骑将长枪搁在一边，脱下了坚硬的手铠和头盔，露出了那张冷峻的面庞。他如同他的五官想要表达的那样沉默寡言，闷声接过了传教士递给他的柔软毛巾。

同样是精灵族，他们给人的感觉却大相径庭。修道士扭头看着表面冻结了一层血液的长枪，便明白了这名龙骑士是为了猎杀周遭最近出现的双足飞龙才从主城来到此地。

意想不到的是，率先打破静默的竟是龙骑，“你一直待在这里吗？”

“是啊，毕竟我也没有可去的地方。”修道士坐在了龙骑的身边，触及到那满是伤痕与茧的手。那双手与全身冰冷的铠甲不同，是温热的，龙骑便是用这双手夺去了恶龙的性命。修道士从最开始就不惊讶龙骑的搭话，因为龙骑的目光一直追随着他，不知他在狩猎时是否也是这样令人心潮澎湃的目光呢？

修道士用热情难耐的眼光望着龙骑，然后慢慢攀附上对方的身体，“把铠甲脱了吧，”他的手抚过粘着血液的胸甲，“这里没有什么恶龙，也不会有寒冷……”

龙骑看着修道士的袍子贴合在他的身体上，因为后穴分泌的淫水，被打湿的布片暴露出臀部的形状。他掀开袍子下摆，下面果然什么都没穿。“难怪你在这鬼地方还能过的人模人样，原来全是靠你当婊子挣来的。”

面对龙骑露骨的嘲笑，修道士反而讨好的翘高了屁股，“我什么都不会向你要求的，只要你……”

龙骑的手用力抓了一把那个摇晃的恬不知耻的屁股，修道士发出一声欢愉的惊叫。龙骑把他从身上推了下去，冷冷的看着倒在地上的修道士，“你把你屁股里的骚水都蹭在我的铠甲上了。”

“这样的话，干脆就换下来吧。”修道士反而露出一个笑容，对着龙骑伸出了舌头，“我会帮你舔干净的。”

“原来这里不是教堂，是妓院啊。”龙骑依然吐着冷言冷语，可还是剥落了身上的铠甲。在脱下那些沉重的金属后，他看着早就已经在地上急不可耐自慰的修道士，厌恶的避开了地上的水洼。

“抱歉，因为前段时间出现在这里的飞龙，都没什么人过来，我已经忍耐很久了。”修道士撑着龙骑的腿往他身上贴，“没想到会突然有这样一位年轻健壮的英雄拜访这里，我实在是……”他痴迷的把脸贴在龙骑的胸膛上，手指划过那些伤疤，仅仅是这样肉体贴合就让他激动的浑身颤抖。龙骑感觉到修道士淫乱的乳头已经翘起来顶着自己，就撕扯开他身上徒有其表的长袍。不如说修道士就是为了等龙骑亲手撕开这层布料才执意穿着它，因为在龙骑这么做的时候，他兴奋的发出了呻吟。

展露在龙骑面前的是一具淫荡的肉体，修道士浑身都是妩媚的软肉，胸部饱胀的异于常人。那对金属制的乳环格外抢眼，上面还挂着小小的吊坠，颇有分量。龙骑猜测他戴着这玩意有好多年了，不然乳头怎么会被拉长成这幅不正常的模样。修道士的乳头因为性兴奋而勃起，竟然把那对乳环也提起来了，在丰满的乳肉前摇晃。看着这个因为性欲而丑态毕露的胸部，龙骑不难想象只要他稍微捏一下这个下作的乳头，这个贴在他身上的娼妓会立刻把淫水全部喷在他的腿上。

“这里已经被好好开发过了，怎么玩都可以哦。”修道士喘着气卖弄胸前的淫肉，“虽然不会有奶水就是了……啊！”

修道士发出性行为中独有的短促惊叫，因为龙骑突然张口含住了他的乳头。寡言的龙骑惊人的善于此道，他不仅让那变态的乳头被他的口腔驯服，还用舌头灵活的勾住乳环拉扯。龙骑吸吮的力道很重，牙齿也不耐的啃咬起来，似乎誓要留下淤青和齿痕。修道士因为被虐乳兴奋的发狂，语无伦次的请求龙骑也宠幸一下另一边的乳头。

但是龙骑无视了他的请求，嫌修道士叫嚷的吵闹，他的双手重重的抓住了修道士肥大的臀部，手指紧紧嵌进了肉里。修道士只发出了一声窒息般的抽气声，唾液失去控制的全部滴在龙骑肩头。龙骑感觉到那个贪得无厌的肉穴像什么丑陋的魔物伸长的嘴紧紧吸住了自己腿上的皮肤，本来因为大量喷射淫水使两人之间打滑的贴合处竟然被那个肉穴连接的如此牢固。

“哈……快点，插进来……”修道士口齿不清的低吟着，双手胡乱搜寻着龙骑勃起的性器。看着他从上到下都控制不住乱滴体液的模样，龙骑嫌恶的扇了他一巴掌。

手无缚鸡之力的修道士自然抵不过龙骑士这样充满力量的殴打，他再一次跌倒在冰冷的石板地上，因为头昏眼花，他有点看不清。修道士的语气带上点委屈，“原来你喜欢这样，我也可以的，快点插进来嘛……”

龙骑一脚踩上那对发情的奶子，修道士发出了近乎野兽般的发情声音。但即便看到修道士以这样卑微的姿态在地上高潮，他也没有半分兴奋表露。

“你果然还是很喜欢以前这一套，嗯？”龙骑的五官扭曲起来，用脚底狠狠碾着，“被人吸了你那个怪物似的乳房就让你爽成这样？你这恶心的妓女……”他蹲下身拽着修道士的头发，看着那张因为高潮而涕泪横流的母猪脸，往上面啐了一口唾沫，“虽然那时候你还没戴上这个环，不过这个难看的装饰和你这个变态倒是很相配。”

“啊啊……你、你是……”

“你以为我为什么大老远跑到这种鬼地方？但我真的没想到你还一直留在这里，一把年纪了还在这里当婊子，没有鸡巴你活不下去是不是？”

“原来如此，你是那时的孩子们……”修道士似乎努力想要把龙骑与记忆中的面庞对应起来，“想不到你还会回来找我，我好高兴。”他发出有些不正常的咯咯笑声。

“哼……我看你根本都不记得我是谁了吧？”

“这个也是没办法的啊，”修道士趴在地上夸张的扭动他的臀部，“毕竟我从来都是靠鸡巴辨认你们的，要是让我舔一舔……我说不定能想起来……”他痴迷的盯着龙骑胯间的性器官。

那也是数年前的事情了。

龙骑原本只是无数个因为战争成为孤儿的孩子中的一个。

他和其他孩子们来到了这个偏远地方的教堂，那时修道士就已经在这里工作了，负责照料这些被收容的孩子们。

他们和修道士不同，修道士是个不幸的人，被比他地位高的神职人员侵犯了许多年。如今他终于离开了那些人，修道士发誓，他不会让这些孩子遭遇和他一样的事情。

他试图不要让乳头因为摩擦衣服就勃起，试图隐瞒小穴难耐的吸吮空气的事实，直到某一天深夜一个孩子发现他正在祷告用的长椅上自慰，失去理智的修道士快乐的接受了自己是个娼妇的事实。

龙骑仍然记得修道士跨坐在年少的自己身上时有多么丑陋。他埋首龙骑的胯间嘬吸还未发育完全的阴茎，企图榨取一些稀薄的精液，即使是控制不住漏出的尿液修道士也能喝下去。他那张滴滴答答、总是糊着黏腻液体的肉穴在龙骑严重像怪物的嘴，把他的阴茎整根吞吃进去。每当修道士发骚的扭屁股时，那个淫乱的臀肉就会碾着他的双腿。修道士的穴肉也很吓人，如同要把阴茎整根抽走一样不知足的压榨着，最后修道士抬起屁股时，只会留下已经彻底疲软的青涩阴茎和打湿床单的淫汁。

那时修道士还没打上这对乳环，他很热衷于强迫那些孩子们吸吮他的乳房以此获得性快感，然而每次龙骑被迫吸奶时，看见的当然不是母亲哺乳时慈爱的面孔，而是一张因为发情极度扭曲的母猪脸。

孩子们无法反抗，修道士终究和那些侵犯他的人一样，把教堂变成了自己的乐园，成为了统治一群年幼性奴隶的娼妓。逐渐地他愈发明目张胆起来，和外面的人偷情也好（那时谁都知道他是个下贱的肉便器，教堂已经成为了他卖淫的场所），或是把教堂里的孩子作为商品买卖。不可否认的是，修道士利用性交易为这个教堂的人带来了更好的生活，许多孩子因此选择依附他、服从他，更有甚者学习他的样子，也开始卖淫。

面对在这里如疫病一样蔓延开来的疯狂性行为，龙骑逃跑了——幸运的是他如今成为了龙骑士中的一员，已经不再是那个被婊子用屁股强奸也无法反抗的弱者了。

“你知道吗？”龙骑看着贪婪的舔舐着鸡巴的修道士，“因为你这个变态，我根本没法好好的射精。”

修道士停止了吸食的动作，他的嘴角和鸡巴之间还连着一道唾液拉的丝，“所以你来找我想要我帮忙治疗吗？”他用脸颊蹭了蹭那根肉棒，“不过这也代表里面攒了很多吧？”

“啊，所以我是来请你吃大餐的。”龙骑发出了轻蔑的笑声，“用你那个下贱的肉穴来用餐吧，只要能榨出来，我会请你吃到上面的嘴也吐出来为止。”

修道士心底最强烈的渴望终于得到了应允，他急不可耐的张开了自己的双腿，露出了那个因为渴求精液不断张合的淫穴。这张仿佛生来就是为了吞食鸡巴的嘴在刚刚接触龟头的瞬间就紧紧绞住，生怕肉棒会逃脱一样。随后他谄媚的抽插起自己的屁股来，穴肉全都爬上阴茎，渴望得到精液的慰藉。屁股上的淫肉拍打在龙骑的大腿上，乳房也跟着性交的动作甩动，这幅模样在龙骑眼里实在是可悲的不忍直视。

修道士已经高潮了好几次，但是他的肚子还在叫嚣想被精液灌成大肚孕妇。他凑上去想吻龙骑，被龙骑露骨的避开了，那一刻有一个冰冷又尖锐的东西抵在他的喉上。

他闻到金属和血腥气混合在一起的味道，那柄猎杀了恶龙的长枪此刻被龙骑紧紧的握在手里。与屠龙不同，杀死一个人并不需要什么力气与技巧，更何况是一个正沉溺于性爱的疯子。龙骑只是轻轻一戳，修道士的喉咙就被钢枪捅穿了，连丝毫的挣扎都未曾有过。

只是在他被杀死的那一刻，那个淫邪的肉穴居然紧致到了前所未有的程度，修道士在死亡中失禁的同时，龙骑把他渴望的精液射进了他的体内，和那些淫贱的穴肉混合在一起。这次射精的时间很长，如果修道士还活着，一定会一边翻着白眼抽搐，一边在发狂的淫叫中昏死过去。龙骑像对待发泄物品一样撕扯着修道士的身体，好把那些精液全部灌进去。

终于，满意的龙骑丢下了修道士腹部鼓胀的肉体，这个隆起的肚子恐怕会给人里面还有一个遗腹子的错觉。龙骑穿戴铠甲时才发现，原来修道士的血喷在了他的身上。

他心里很清楚，这场性交并非告别过去的复仇，而是附身于修道士的恶魔转移到自己身上的仪式。正如那些被龙血污染的异端者一样，这些鲜血的诅咒亦会使他化身邪龙。

end


End file.
